


Harry Potter The Son Of Death

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter The Demi-God [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demigod Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful Harry, Weasley Bashing, good ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If James Potter isn't Harry's father then who is? Join Harry(Hades) Potter as he goes through Hogwarts as a God Of Death with enemys on all sides in the forms of Manipulative Headmasters, Dark Wizards and 'Angels'. Harry will fight for his life with his friends by his side!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic so reveiws including support and help would be appreciated :-)

Albus Dumbledore the worlds greatest wizard, Leader of the Light, HeadWizard of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, Supreme Mugwump of ... blah blah blah, was sitting in his office sucking on a lemon drop, staring at a trinket connected to the Potter parents life with an imperioused Hagrid by his side.

Suddenly the whirring trinket he was staring at began to slow down, he smiled- it was starting, won't be long now until his weapon is put into an unloving home alone to be broken down and ready for reconstruction! At that point the object stopped completely, signifying the death of the Potters and the beginning of a new era.

"Hagrid go and fetch Harry and bring him to Number 4 Privet Drive." Dumbledore commanded. As Dumbledore was getting Fakes ready to flash to The Dursley Household he heard Hagrid stand up before enquiring "Which Harry Professor Dumbledore Sir?" to which Dumbledore replied in an annoyed tone "Potter you dumb oaf!". 'I swear he gets dumber every day, maybe it's a side effect to being a victim of excessive use of the Imperious curse.' Dumbledore wondered. Hagrid and Dumbledore went there separate ways, Hagrid to collect Harry and Dumbledore to make sure the idiot makes it to Number 4.

As Dumbledore got out his deluminator to plunge Privet Drive into darkness he caught sight of a very familiar tabby cat however he pretended not to notice all the while thinking wether to imperious, obliviate or off her if she attempts to interfere - probably best to go for obliviation wouldn't want dangerous inquiries after all. He began walking down the street towards Number 4 and, after pretending to see the tabby cat for the first time, stated "Ahhh Minevra I should have known I would be seeing you here," the cat then turned into Hogwarts transfiguration professor Minevra Mcgonnagal and replies in a harsh whisper "Albus is what their saying true, was You-Know-Who really killed and by a baby no less?". Albus smiled 'The Daily Prophet definitely has its uses', "Alas Minevra it's true which is why I am surprised you are not out partying like the rest of the wizarding world," Minevra's lips thinned in anger, "Yes the rest of the wizarding world is partying all right, if there not more careful the muggles will start to wonder it's in their news after all!". "Minevra relax it will calm down after a few days and we will remain hidden." Replied Dumbledore.

They both stood in companionable silence until Professor McGonnagal broke it with "Albus I'm going to presume that although young Harry survived his parents didn't but you can't even consider leaving the boy with these muggles they're the worst kind, ones a wale, ones a horse and the child is a young pig!". " Now Minevra that is no way to speak about young Harry's future family I'm sure Petunia will put aside her jealousy and treat Harry as if he's her own child besides he has no where else to go," chided Albus. "That's preposterous Albus you and I both know any light-sided family in England would be overjoyed to take him in, he'll be famous every child in our world will know his name!" exclaimed Minevra. "And that is precisely why he must grow up with muggles away from the fame and grow up having a normal childhood," replied Dumbledore.

At this point the rev of a motorbike engine was heard and Albus and Minevra watched as Hagrid landed it, carrying baby Harry in a basket. When Hagrid landed he handed Harry over to Dumbledore who, along with Minevra, looked at a curse scar on the boy's forehead, "Can you heal the scar Albus or will he be stuck with it forever?" Asked Minevra. "Even if I could heal it I would not, after all scars can be very handy at times," stated Dumbledore. They both heard a giant sob in the background, "I c-can't believe it Lily n' James Potter dead jus' like tha', c-can I say goodbye to the lil fella?" Asked Hagrid. "Of course Hagrid, this will be the last the wizarding world will see of Harry for ten years after all," replied Dumbledore in his grand-fartherly voice. Hagrid gave Harry a big slobbery kiss before saying goodbye and erupting in tears again. Dumbledore placed the basket on the doorstep and a letter on top of that before saying "Off you pop then I have to finish putting up the wards and can't do it with other wizards around," Dumbledore said. After Minevra apparated her and Hagrid away Dumbledore finished putting up the wards before putting an extremely powerful binding on Harry's magic so that he may only use one percent of it.

That morning while Dumbledore was dreaming about being even more rich and famous the males of the Dursley household were awoken with a high pitched scream...


	2. Pre-Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's life Pre-Hogwarts

In Number 4 an intense argument between two alduts about wether to home their orphan nephew was coming to a close. "I DON'T WANT THAT FREAK IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon Dursley shouted. Petunia flinched before sighing and saying " If we take him in we get protection as nobody with harmful intent would be able to cross the barrier they put up. We can just chuck him in the cupboard under the stairs, make him do all the choirs as soon as he's old enough, feed him the bare minimal and our family will be better protected beacause of it!". Vernon sat down and thought before huffing his agreement and saying "He's a freak so I will lose no sleep at night when I begin to try and beat the freakishness out of him, understand Pet?". "Yes Vernon dear," came the reply.

\----------------------------------------3 Years Later-----------------------------------------

4-Year-Old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard trying to go to sleep and failing miserably, his empty stomach made sure of that! However, Harry's stomach wasn't the only thing keeping him up as both nervousness and excitement were playing there part in it. He was having these feelings as tomorrow would be his first day of primary school! Nobody in Number 4 liked him, his day to day life was waking up early and getting half a peice of toast for breakfast (although, sometimes he would get more food if he did something embarrassing!) and half a cup of water. After his measley breakfast he had until dinner to clean three rooms of the house. If he completed it he would get half a fruit, half a sausage, the other half of his toast and a glass of water, however if he didn't manage to complete his tasks he was sent to his cupboard with a whack on tje head and half a glass of water!

So when the Dursleys told him he would be going to school imagine his joy at realising he only had to do choirs on the weekends! There were bad things to such as having to do 'little Duddykins'' homework, being around Dudley's friends and the possibility he'll have no friends himself! This still couldn't stop his good mood at leaving the dursleys for 30 hours a week. Until the next day that is...

Harry woke up early the next day, he would be bouncing with joy if he wouldn't get whacked if he did. After putting on his faded second hand uniform another surprise came his way. For once in his entire life, he got lunch. It was just a sandwich and an apple but...lunch! After he put itin his bag he got into the back seat of the car and they were off before he even put his seatbelt on!

As soon as they got to school aunt Petunia took them to Class 1 For Receptions to Year Ones. All the new students had to sit on the carpet after they had said goodbye to their parents and wait for school to start. Once the bell rang the other students came in and everyone fell into silence. "Hello new, and old, students it's great to see you. Now today we're going to learn about each other! Now everybody will have a chance to say your name and something about you. I'll start, I'm Ms.Janapinini but most people call me Ms.Jane I'm 27 and have 3 cats. Know your turn Mr.Dursley," said Ms.Jane. "I'm Dudley Dursley and my favourite food is bacon," said Dudley. "I'm Piers Polkin and I HATE girls coz they have cooties bleh,","I'm Rebecca and I love bedtime stories!". Eventually it was Harry's turn and he said "I'm Harry Potter and I enjoy reading, gardening and my amer...emre...emerald green eyes because they look like my mummy's!". "And you have beautiful eyes Harry now everyone out for some free play!" Exclaimed Ms.Jane.

Harry made his way outside and began wondering about who to make friends with first. 'Should ot be Pier or Jacob or... or someone else!' He thought. But before he could go anywhere Dudley, Piers and some others of his year walked up to him. "Ummm h...hi D...Dudley," Harry stuttered. The kids in the background all started singing stu-stu-stu-stu-stuterer over and over. When they finally stopped Dudley began talking, "Hey freak, how long d'ya think 'till they kick you out for being toooo dumb." He smirked thinking he was really funny and left everybody else laughing at him, no one would even talk to him anymore never mind be friends with him. He ended up just going inside and reading a book untill all the other children were called in.

When all the other students were sat down Ms.Jane said we were going to meat the headmistress Ms.Angelina. At first Harry was excited to be seeing a new teacher but that was before she walked into the room. Once she had came in a few things happened at once. He noticed she was really pretty and had a genuine-looking smile on her face, his mind screeched DANGER at him and the felt became really thick and oily, like the teacher just gave off disease. She came around talking to all the students and the closer she got to Harry, the worse he felt. When she began talking to him she was right in front of him and he thought the feeling couldn't get worse! Seeing the distraught look on his face the headmistress layed a hand on his shoulder, he thought he was going to puke, he could actually taste the oil and then - he fainted. Ms.Jane took him to the hospital wing and nobody noticed the thoughtful look or dark smile that crossed Ms.Angelina's face.

When Harry awoke it was to Aunt Petunias annoyed face. When she realized he was awake she said come on chip-chop school finished 10 minutes ago I don't have all day!" He and Dudley scurried into the car and Aunt Petunia drove them home. On the way she said "For causing a disturbance on your first day at school you're having no dinner and you will only have half a sandwich in your lunches, next time you mess up, freak, things will be alot worse. Understand?". "Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry obediently replied.

As it turns out Aunt Petunia had also told Vernon who decided he needed a good whack so he pulled his shirt up and slammed his belt down with a crack. Harry had never experienced so much pain in his entire life and proceeded to scream in agony before he was kicked into his cupboard and cried himself to sleep.

\--------------------------------------1 Years Later-------------------------------------------

From then on every time he did something bad in school he would get a couple hits withe belt. During is time he learned some things about his punishment, one of these was screaming makes it worse. Over time he came to expect the punishments at every little thing he did. At school he became quickly known as the dark, friendless little freak. Just before the summer holidays, all of Class 1 went on a trip to a giant zoo. When they got to the zoo they went to each of the animals. However, Harry was always pushed out the way before he could get a good look at the animals. When they got to the reptile house Harry finally got to see some animals. Eventually Harry was drawn towards the snakes where he found breeds of all kinds. Looking around he saw kids ogling at the snakes and whacking the glass. Harry said to the snake, a black mamba, "I feel sorry for you guys, being locked in cages and stared at all day long. I bet it gets dreadfully boring." The snake looked up and hissed " The children are especially annoying little brats however in all my time here I never thought I would encounter a speaker!". Harry jumped back in surprise before hissing "You can actually speak to me!" The snake rolled her eyes, a weird sight "Yes and you can speak to me. You humans call it parseltongue," she replied. "Wow," Harry breathed. The snake looked thoughtful for a second before asking "Young speaker I have an egg, a healthy young boy, however I don't want him growing up here. Could you please take him with you, he could be your friend?". "But if people saw him with me or he bit someone...". "He would go under you sleeve hidden from view and will only ever bite on your command! Please young speaker I'm begging you,". "Okay I will take him out of here I really hope know one sees him," said Harry. "He will draw off you magic to cloak himself and increase his venom power," the black mamba hissed to him. The snake then wrapped it's egg in her tail before slipping it through the food slot at which point Harry caught it and put it in his pocket. He heard Ms.Jane calling the students back and hissed a goodbye to the snake, just catchimg it's goodbye and be safe before he ran back to the teacher.

That night in his cupboard Harry was holding the egg in his hand just staring at it waiting for it to hatch. He knew it would be hatching tonight as the egg seemed to pass on information directley to his head. When it did crack open, a little black head popped out before asking, "Where am I?". Harry hissed a hello at the snake who seemed to only just notice him. "Who are you?" Inquired the snake. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Your mother entrusted me to look after you as she didn't want you brought up in a zoo," answered Harry. "Oh, well can you name me then speaker?" Asked the snake. "Hmmm how about ... Aeternum, thats Latin for eternity as many ancient cultures believed snakes immortal and thought when they shed their skins they were reincarnating themselves," replies Harry. "I really like it, humans usually come up with terrible names at first like slip or Jet," said Aeternum. "Not me," Harry yawned. "Go to sleep Harry," hissed Aeternum. Harry manged a good night before sleep claimed him.

\------------------------------------------1 Year Later----------------------------------------

6-Year-Old Harry Potter was not happy. Tomorrow marked the beginning of the new school year, oh joy. Aeternum sensing his human's displeasure slithered out of the sleeve he was hidden in. "Who's rattled your cage Harry?" Asked Aeternum. Harry glowered at the snake for a few seconds before saying "School. Starts. Tomorrow.". Aeternum didn't say anything as, even only knowing Harry for a few months, it was the best way to handle his anger, rare as it was. Harry refused to go to sleep and just continued to glare at the wall until Aeternum ended up biting him pumping a minuscule amount of poison in to make him fall asleep, he knew Harry would thank him tomorrow.

The next day Harry's mood was even worse but not of his hatred of school but his hunch that something very bad was going to happen this year. Now a normal person would just wave it off to paranoia, Harry Potter was not a normal person as he grew up his skin became paler, his hair gained a purple tint to it and then contrasting it was his glowing green eyes. When Harry had hunches they were always correct. But never in his entire life had his instincts told him to flee this strongly, infact it reminded him of when he first met the headmistress. Anyway there was nothing he could do about it so he hurriedly gobbled his food and ran to the car.

When they arrived at school Harry immediately got a prickly feeling in the back of his neck, someone was watching him! He turned and caught the headmistress' eye, he couldn't suppress the shiver this created. As Harry went through the trials of school, mainly bullying, he noticed the headmistress watching him more and more. Judging him. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months Harry forgot about it.

However on the last month of the school year Harry was called up to the headmistress' office. He felt faint. He knew this was it. The bad, bad thing. When he opened the door and sat in the chair infront of her desk he felt the oilly feeling come back more intense then ever! "Mr.Potter, I expect you know why you're here?"Asked Ms.Angelina. "No ma'am," came Harry's reply. She snapped her fingers and Harry was forced to stand up. He couldn't move. What was going on. The headmistress walked up to Harry and he saw her nails lengthening and becoming blood red, as were her eyes. Her bright blonde hair became an ash grey colour similar to the colour...of...the...wings...growing out her back! "W...What are y...you?" Harry stammered.   
She laughed at him before saying "Ahhh Harry don't you recognise an angel when you see one?". Suddenly Harry heard whispers in his head, telling him what he needed to know to stall for time. "Your a grey angel on your way to becoming a fallen, your wings represent your purity," exclaimed Harry. "Oh aren't you knowledgeable, it's every angels dream to become a fallen. Angels used to be creatures of purity but a war changed that. Now it's a great honour to achieve black wings," she told him, "and whay better way then killing a half-god," she hummed happily. 'Whay a half god? Doesn't matter right know I need to get out of here somehow.' Harry thought frantically. She picked up a blackened knife and held it to his throat. "Say goodnight, death child," she whispered happily. "Aeternum bite her" he hissed desperately in parseltongue. Ms.Angelina had a look of complete surprise on her face before she fell to the ground, knife in hand, wings turning into smoke and wafting away and her hair and nails reverting to how they were before.

Immediately the door to the office opened and all the teachers came rushing in. His new teacher Mr.Darts asked him what happened. " I was told to come to her office. When I got here she said I should know why I was here. She said she had been watching me closely. When I sat down she came around the desk, knife in hand before walking behind me and holding it to my throat. Then a snake, a black mamba I think, came out from under the desk and bit her multiple times before going back. She collapsed and you all came in," he finished. "I can't. She actually did that. Do you think she's reponsible for the others..." asked Ms.Jane. "Yes I believe so, now call th police, this needs to be cleaned up." Stated Mr.Edwards.

When Harry went to his cupboard that night you would have thought Vernon Dursley had bought his belt red and not black.

\------------------------------------------2 Years Later---------------------------------------

Over the next to years Harry had many, many more attempts on his life from white, golden and grey coloured angels, however each and every time they ended up dead and his beatings were worse. There was another thing in common with all the attacks, all the attakers spoke of death gods and death children. Harry was in the library more and more looking up about gods of death and deaths children, although they usually just came up with vampires, werewolves and zombies. Luckily for Harry he enjoyed the fictional tales of 'Darren Shan' and 'Zom-B'.

When Harry was sitting out in the garden reading 'Birth Of A Killer' Dudley decided it was a good time to get the gang and beat up Harry. So that's exactly what he did... or tried to do. When Dudley and his gang returned, a couple holding sticks, and began kicking and hitting Harry, he got very pissed. Later he would learn that his eyes glowed a deep purple before he raised his hand and a black substance shot out of it, directley into Dudley who then smashed into the wall and fell unconscious. The rest of Dudley's gang began backing up with frightened faces and tears in their eyes. Piers was the first to turn and scram with the others following suit soon after. He turned and saw Uncle Vernon's face, as purple as his eyes were. "BOY, GET IN HERE NOW!" Shouted Vernon. 'Oh no Aeternum is out hunting for food, Uncle Vernon os going to kill me,' thought Harry. "Yes Uncle," he replied, voice wavering.

As soon as he got inside he was dragged by the neck up the stairs, which was a surprise as Uncle Vernon usually beats him downstairs to chuck him in his cupboard afterwards. Vernon removed Harry's shirt and his belt ready to begin. Pleading green eyes met hard brown but Vernon just smirked an evil smile. He brought the belt down on to his back over and over and over again. This is by far the worst beating he had ever had, the pain was too much, Vernon was kicking him, did his rib just break? Harry couldn't hold it in, he screamed out. This only served to increase Vernon's fury. "I'M DOING THE WORLD A FAVOUR, ONE LESS FREAK TO DEAL WITH!" Shouted Vernon. What did he mean!? He's not actually going to kill me is he? Apparently he was. He picked me up and took me to Dudley's second bedroom at the end of the house. The windows were wide open and he threw my lithe body through it! 

I fell. Then I hit the ground and ... blackness. But it was warm, a nice black. The shadows seemed to caress him lovingly. "Wake up sleepy head," said a kind unknown voice. Harry opened his eyes and almost fainted because right in front of him was his mum, dad, Aeternum and some tall cloaked figure. "I'm dead aren't I?" He asked. "You are not dead Harry," the cloaked man told him. "Umm who are you?" Harry tentatively asked. "Harry... he is, well, he's your father, your real father," his mum replied for him. Harry was confused, wasn't James his father? "I know what you're thinking," James said "But I'm not your father. Infact I was in a relationship with Sirius Black. We only married for two reasons. One of those reasons was to stop my parents forcing me to male an heir and the other was so that Lily could say who your father was as Death had to go and work.". "Death?" Harry replied meekly. "That is me, Hades," the cloaked err ... Death stated. "Hades? Ok what is going on?" Harry asked. "Let me explain," Death said rasply, " Your mother worked in the ministry in the unspeakable's department, trying to find if there was life after death. She began running tests on the 'death veil' in the ministry, it was at this point me and her met. At first I was honestly just laughing at her failures, at least that's what I thought, however I kept coming back to talk to her. When she became pregnant with you I was so happy but she knew I couldn't be around all the time..." Death trailed off. "And I said I needed somebody I trust to act as a father to you, so I asked James, knowing he was in a predicament himself." Lily continued. "Then I agreed and Dumbledore told us to go into hiding because of a prophecy about you, so we did and eventually our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed as to Voldemort, we were killed and you were left with a bit of his soul in your head," finished James.

"Now," said Death, breaking the silence that had descended, " Their are a few things you must know before we send you back to the mortal realm, son." Harry nodded his head to show he was listening. "Right, Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts which is the school you will be attending. He. Can't. Be. Trusted. He sent you to the Dursleys to break you so he can use you as his weapon." Harry nodded wide-eyed, reminding James and his parents he was only eight years old. "He also blocked your magic but we had that unblocked the moment you 'died'. Now, their are other stuff you must know about but we're running out of time. You have sentient magic a living force and partner, you have wizard, shadow, parsel and death magic as your strongest ones. Trust your magic it only wants what's best for you, we are going to send you to live with a werewolf, who was also an old school friend of James and Lily. When you are there he will be able to answer most of your questions, his name is Remus Lupin and he lives in a cottage surrounded by a forest." "Can't I stay for a bit longer?" Harry pleaded, after all it's not every day you get to see your dead parents err... dead parent? and Death parent? "I'm sorry Hades there is no time. Don't worry we will talk again when you're eleven," replied Death, his voice fading. "That's too long," Harry yelled back. "Beware ... angels Harry ... shadow magics"

When Harry awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was in a clearing in a forest, the second thing he noticed was that his body ached everywhere. The last thing he noticed was a man with amber eyes and grey-streaked golden hair staring at him like he had seen a ghost. "Umm ... hi," Harry said awkwardly. "H...Harry!" Remus whispered. "What are you doing here?". "Dad sent me here, he said you were a school friend of mum and James amd that he would only trust an underworld creature to take care of me," said Harry quietly. (A/N I'm going to call Harry Harry and not Hades until he tells people who he is.) "Why would he trust a werewolf?" Remus asked carefully. "And if James isn't your dad, then who is?" "Death," was all Harry said.

\----------------------------------------2 Years Later----------------------------------------

Harry was going to be ten in a week. He decided, looking back, that almost dying was the best thing that ever happened to him. The 2 years he has been with Remus were the best 2 years he could remember ever having. He always got however much he wanted to eat, he played whenever he wanted, he learned he was a wizard and, probably best of all, he was improving his shadow magic, allowing him to fight any low level grey angels lured this way. Harry also practiced wizard magic as he can do wandless already (although a few stronger spells will tire his immature body). He got another familiar, an owl, and Aeternum had doubled in size. Since Aeternum can feed off his magic and Harry was using so much shadow magic, Aeternum turned from a black mamba to a shadow mamba, this gives him a few powers such as speed, shadow travel and blending with the shadows. Harry, using shadow magic, can control the shadows completely in any way he wants although he has to learn to control it more. He hadn't really tried death magic yet however he loves parsel magic and even combines it with his shadows!

Harry was nervous. Today was the day he was supposed to get his Hogwarts letter and go to the school his mum and god-fathers went to. But what if he didn't het it? Would Remus be disappointed in him? "Harry, breakfast is ready," Remus called, but Harry was sure he would be unable to eat anything. Nevertheless he went down anyway and saw Remus had cooked his faviroute breakfast - syrup with blueberry pancakes! Err... I mean blueberry pancakes with syrup. Sure. "Uncle Remus that looks delicious!" Exclaimed Harry, delighted. "Why Mr.Moony thanks you for you compliments young Sir," Remus said in his 'posh butler' tone which caused Harry to giggle everytime he used it. It was at this moment that Hedgwig, his beautiful snowy white owl who also had some shadow black feathers on her, flew into the kitchen before dumping a letter infront of Harry and stealing a pancake. "Thank you girl," Harry cooed before opening the letter...

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"Well then today's stop is diagon ally!" Said Remus, overjoyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What house should harry be in, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?  
> Unusually large chapter as I wanted to get Pre-hogwarts out the way.


	3. ABANDONED

-ABANDONED-

Unfortunately I've decided to abandon this fic as I don't have the motivation or inspiration to continue with it.

-ABANDONED-

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first chapter which isn't much different from canon but hey it's only an introducion the next chapter will be out ASAP!


End file.
